The Art Of Love
by Lady of Shalotte
Summary: "Don't think about it. Just let yourself react." Draco's teeth grazed my ear...  Enjoy, please read and review :


"Don't think about it. Just let yourself react."

Draco's teeth grazed my ear. I loved it when he went all macho on me; tonight he was once again allowing me to give myself to him in a true gesture of my submission to my Master, to him.

I was chained to a cross with my legs stretched as he paced in front of me, tapping a riding crop in his palm. Suddenly, Draco's eyes flashed and he walked to the back of the playroom, "Hermione," his voice came from the darkness sending shivers down to my centre, "I want you to close your eyes". I did so, for to disobey him would be an ultimate sin, but I still strained to hear him moving around the room, he must have taken his shoes off because he was moving so silently I couldn't guess where he was. Unexpectedly I felt silk over my eyes, I hadn't even realise he was so close and now he was blindfolding me- I grew even wetter.

"I want you to count as I hit you, Hermione, but that is the only sound you are to make."

I felt something soft graze my nipple before it was hit sharply; I smothered a moan and gasped, "One." The same happened to my left nipple, each time he hit me it sent a shock down to my centre- I felt as though I was on fire, wishing I could move my legs together for more friction. I was straining against the restraints, each stroke making me wetter. I had managed to gasp out "20" before I suddenly felt him lick my nipple, I arched into him and Draco started to gently kiss his way down my stomach.

"Count again Hermione."

And I did, as he re-started his whipping but this time on my centre, each stroke felt like a meteor of sensations ripping across my black sky caused by the blindfold. A flower blossomed from my clit each time he hit it, red waves of heat moving sweeping up through my body causing my stomach muscles to tighten and a tingling sensation that made all my muscles curl up. I knew I was close.

"18, oh god, Master Draco, please." I moaned and suddenly, nothing. Draco had obviously decided that I had had enough of the riding crop and I heard the rattle and creak as the chains lowered the cross forward so I was leaning into the blackness, gravity causing me to fall and pull against my restraints. I stood there patiently, knowing that Draco, my Master, would come to me when he deemed necessary; once again he moved so silently I didn't know he was there until I felt him pulling at my mouth and parting my lips.

I opened my mouth obediently and he put his cock inside, I immediately started bobbing up and down on it as I had been trained to do, humming gently because I know how much he loves the sensation the vibrations give him. He was grabbing my hair and moving my head faster and faster down on him, bucking his hips against me as we increased pace together working in tandem. My blindfold was unexpectedly ripped away and I could see him at last, my Master in all his glory. He removed his cock from my mouth and pushed a ball gag in for me to bite on.

"Now Hermione, tonight we're going to push your limits but I know you won't disappoint me. I'm going to remove you from this cross and then you shall be tied on your front over the horse"

I nodded, feeling a thrill pass through me, I love it when Draco wants to push my limits because I know it will make next time better and the rewards I get when I succeed are unbelievable. However, I also felt a hint of trepidation at the thought of the whipping horse; but I trust Draco with all my heart and if he believed I could do it then I would. So I bent over the horse and he secured my wrists on onside and my ankles on the other while giving me a bell to hold in one hand that I could drop if the situation got too much.

I stood there getting used to the sensations when I heard a whirring noise behind me, I could tell it was one of the vibrators Draco had bought recently and I squirmed in excitement. He pushed it into my wet folds and I felt my stomach muscles tighten immediately, I moaned into the gag as he walked round to bend down and look me in the eye.

"As you can tell Hermione, I have put a vibrator in your wet cunt but I don't want you to come. Can you do that for me? To help you, I'm going to flog you at the same time. What was our record last time, 15 I think? If you can get to 20 I promise you a reward you won't ever forget."

Nodding enthusiastically, I tried to forget about the enchanting waves radiating from my centre when I felt a gentle spray of leather against my backside. The little knots sent delicious vibrations from where they landed all the way to where the vibrator was causing my knees to tremble and go weak, all of a sudden I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to do as my Master commanded.

"2." Another onslaught of sensations and I whimpered into the gag, slowly being drawn out of my body into sub-space where I could drift unhindered by the feelings my body was being subjected to.

Abruptly, I felt gently hands running up and down my backside and legs as Draco stroked me and told me what I good slut I was and how proud he was of me. Then he began to move the vibrator in and out, increasing its speed and I was moaning, begging him to let me come when he gave his permission. My eyes rolled back into my head, my legs collapsed and fireworks went off behind my eyes as I came for him.

"Well done Hermione, I'm so proud of you. Now you shall have your reward." He said to me as he released me from the horse and gag, and carried me over to the wall of our playroom where two restraints were attached, he secured my wrists into them and then picked me up so his cock was right outside my entrance. Draco pushed into me slowly and gently causing me to moan as he leant forward and kissed me on the lips before lowering his head to my breast and sucking. He then started pushing into me faster and faster, pushing me closer and closer to the edge as I bounced between him and the wall, the pain only contributing to the ecstasy he was causing. My stomach was tightening and the red flower sending waves through me, I was breathless, "Please can I come Master" I managed to gasp out and he groaned, "Yes Hermione". Then I was gone, my back arched and all my limbs went soft, fireworks exploded behind my eyes for the second time within 10 minutes and I was vaguely aware of him groaning too as he came inside me.

I must have blacked out because the next thing I remember is Draco, my Master and lover, slowly lowering me into out bath tub and gently sponging me down. He smiled at me crookedly and I knew then how much I wanted to spend the rest of my life like this.


End file.
